Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/"Kraina Lodu: Dzieciństwo Hansa" - rozdział ósmy oraz... The End
Tak, moi drodzy, jest to już mój ostatni wpis... Ale spokojnie, nie przerwę przecież opowiadania w połowie ;) Postanowiłam, że za jednym zamachem umieszczę wszystkie rozdziały, aż do samego końca. To głównie przez to tak długo nic nie dodawałam, musiałam wszystko dokończyć :) Na wstępie pragnę podziękować tym, którzy wytrwali z czytaniem moich wypocin aż do końca (czyli aż do tego wpisu) Mam też dość nieciekawą informację - na razie nie planuję pisać nic nowego. Skończenie tego opowiadania zajęło mi i tak zbyt wiele czasu. Skończyły mi się pomysły i nic fajnego już raczej nie wymyślę... Mam jednak nadzieję, że zrekompensuję się wam tymi kilkoma rozdziałami... W sumie to będzie chyba mój najdłuższy wpis :D Zapraszam więc do czytania... ___________________________________________________________ Rozdział VIII – Wojna Trojańska Przez długi czas nie mógł pogodzić się ze śmiercią matki. Obwiniał za to przede wszystkim siebie. Najpierw ojciec, teraz matka… Był to dla niego wielki cios. Stracił dwie osoby, które zawsze go wspierały, pomagały mu. Cieszył się jednak, że nie został całkowicie sam. Była przecież jeszcze Sofia i był jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Sirton. Szedł do gabinetu. Wiedział, że są tam dwaj jego najstarszy brat, Klaus. Dla Hansa, prawdziwymi braćmi wydawał się tylko Klaus i Victor. Tylko oni z całej dwunastki traktowali Hansa w miarę przyzwoicie. Często stawali w jego obronie, gdy którykolwiek z jego braci mu dokuczał. Pamiętał, jak kilka lat temu, gdy był młodszy, on i Klaus bawili się w wojnę trojańską. Była to ich ulubiona zabawa. Czasem przyłączał się do nich Victor. Dzieli się wtedy figurkami żołnierzy, aby każdy miał swoją armię. Najważniejszy był jednak koń trojański, o którego zawsze się kłócili. Jednak ich spory nie trwały długo i nigdy nie wynikały z nich większe spory. Miał nadzieję, że i teraz znajdą dla niego chwilę. Potrzebował kogoś, z kim mógłby chociaż przez chwilę posiedzieć, porozmawiać, zapomnieć o przykrościach… Stałą przed drzwiami gabinetu, ściskając w dłoniach figurkę konia trojańskiego. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym nacisnął na klamkę. Po pokoju przechadzał się Klaus. Unosił dumnie głowę do góry, na której znajdowała się korona. Tuż za nim, ciągnął się długi płaszcz. Na fotelu, pod ścianą siedział Victor, przeglądając jakieś dokumenty. - Ponieważ nie wywiązał się, Wasza Wysokość z umowy, którą zawarł z Panem mój ojciec – Klaus dyktował treść jakiegoś listu, który spisywał królewski skryba – Jestem zmuszony zablokować dostawy ryb z Południowych Wysp. - Klaus? Victor? Chcecie pobawić się w wojnę trojańską? –zapytał z uśmiechem robiąc mały krok po przodu. Klaus jednak kontynuował recytację listu, nawet nie oglądając się w stronę brata. - Chłopaki? – próbował zwrócić ich uwagę – Victor, jeśli chcesz, możesz być nawet koniem trojańskim… - Daję Waszej Wysokości jednak możliwość wywiązania się z umowy – młody król całkowicie ignorował Hansa. Klaus musiał chyba napisać bardzo ważny list, a Victor był najwidoczniej zbyt zajęty dokumentami, aby zauważyć brata… Przynajmniej tak tłumaczył to sobie Hans. - Dobrze, to… - zaczął speszony wycofywać się z pokoju – To może innym razem… *** Nie miał pojęcia, co robił nie tak. Nikt nigdy go nie chciał. Wszyscy go ignorowali, ale miał nadzieję, że Klaus i Victor nie zmienili się i pomogą mu przejść przez te ciężkie chwile. Mylił się… I to bardzo. Nigdy nie będą chcieli się z tobą bawić, bo jesteś nikim. Oni wcale cię nie widzą. Jesteś sam i nie zasługujesz na to, aby było inaczej… '' Tak bardzo chciał teraz zobaczyć matkę, albo ojca. Potrzebował wsparcia kogoś z rodziny. Kogoś, kto by mu powiedział, że jest potrzebny, że jednak nie jest nikim… Siedział pod oknem owinięty w zasłonę. Po jego piegowatych policzkach spływały łzy. Dlaczego tylko on miał takiego pecha? Czy tylko dlatego, że był trzynastym księciem? Odkąd pamiętał, liczba trzynaście przynosiła mu pecha. Nawet w jego urodziny, co roku coś szło nie tak… Nic dziwnego, urodził się trzynastego sierpnia jako trzynasty syn władców Południowych Wysp. Czego mógłby się spodziewać? Wytarł łzy w zasłonę, po czym ponownie zaniósł się płaczem. Teraz już wiedział, że na żadnego z braci nie może już liczyć… _____________________________________________ '''Rozdział IX – „Jak masz na imię?”' ' ' Kolacja wyglądała tak, jak wszystkie inne. Jego bracia rozmawiali, a on, siedzący markotnie na samym końcu, jadł kolację. Gdy skończył, odsunął talerz, po czym uniósł się z krzesła. - Hans – zawołał Klaus – Poczekaj chwilę. Mam do ciebie sprawę. Zaskoczony Hans usiał ponownie na krześle. - Jaką? – zapytał zaciekawiony. - Dowiesz się – Klaus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo – Poczekaj, aż skończę jeść, dobrze? Chłopiec skinął głową. Już po paru minutach jadalnia opustoszała, a przy stole został tylko Klaus i Hans. - Podejdź tutaj. Hans grzecznie podszedł do brata, który wycierał usta o serwetkę. - Słuchaj, Hans. Widzę, że nie jesteś w najlepszym nastroju już od dłuższego czasu. Wiem, da leczo i nie dziwę ci się. Jednak mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję. Ja i Linus jedziemy jutro na przyjęcie z okazji koronacji króla jednego z sąsiednich królestw. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś pojechać z nami, co ty na to? - Ja… - zaczął niepewnie – Ja nie wiem… A co się robi na takim przyjęciu? - No wiesz, głownie tańczy, rozmawia, jest też zawsze jakiś poczęstunek. Oczywiście przed przyjęciem jest jeszcze ceremonia koronacyjna w kaplicy. - Myślę, że mógłbym pojechać. - Świetnie – uśmiechnął się Klaus, po czym wstał od stołu – Wyjeżdżamy zaraz po śniadaniu, musisz być gotowy do dziesiątej. Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie. *** Dziwił się, że Klaus zdecydował się zabrać go na przyjęcie. W dodatku do całkiem obcego kraju. Zwykle jeździł z Victorem, ale on podobno ma inne zajęcia. Hans chodził po sali balowej szukając sobie zajęcia. Mimo iż było tutaj wielu ludzi, czuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny niż jakby był w swoim pokoju. Wszyscy byli tacy dorośli, zajmowali się sprawami dorosłych i na takiego jak on nie zwracali uwagi. Obserwował każdy swój krok wpatrując się w jego czarne lakierki, gdy nagle wpadł na kogoś. Zmieszany uniósł głowę. - Przepraszam bardzo, ja nie chciałam na pana wpaść – tłumaczył się. - Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Był to wysoki i szczupły ciemny blondyn. Miał jasną i delikatną cerę, a na twarzy widniały bokobrody i wąsiki w barwie włosów. Jasnobrązowe oczy spoglądały z uwagą na Hansa. - Ty jesteś bratem króla Klausa? – zapytał mężczyzna, jego głos był dość niski, ale wdawał się sympatyczny - Hans, prawda? Skinął głową w odpowiedzi. - Musisz się tutaj sam nudzić… - rozejrzał się dookoła – To zupełnie jak moja córka… Już po chwili, tuż obok mężczyzny pojawiła się jasnowłosa dziewczynka. - O, tutaj jesteś – chwycił córkę za rękę – Jak się bawi moja mała księżniczka? - Średnio – szepnęła – Trochę tutaj nudno… Ubrana była w długą, granatową sukienkę i, co bardzo zdziwiło Hansa, rękawiczki w kolorze sukni. Miała tak jasną cerę, że widząc ją, Hans przypomniał sobie Królową Śniegu ze swojej ulubionej opowieści. Wyobrażał ją sobie dokładnie tak, jak wyglądała dziewczynka. Jej postać dopełniały jeszcze oczy w odcieniu chłodnego błękitu. - No, to teraz nie będzie nudno – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna – Ten przemiły młodzieniec dotrzyma ci towarzystwa. Ja muszę pójść pomówić z pewnym królem, a ty zostać tutaj, dobrze? - Dobrze, tato – dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do ojca, który po chwili zniknął w tłumie. Hans popatrzył na księżniczkę. Była nieco niższa od niego, ale wydawała mu się być w tym samym wieku, co on. Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. - Jak masz na imię? – zapytała nieśmiało. - Jestem Hans – ukłonił się nisko – A ty… - Elsa – odparła pospiesznie, po czym dygnęła z gracją – Miło mi cię poznać, Hans. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – uśmiechnął się – Ile masz lat? Jeśli mogę zapytać… - Osiem – odpowiedziała – A ty? - Ja dziesięć. Fajnie, że jest tutaj ktoś w moim wieku. Miałem wrażenie, że są tutaj tylko dorośli… - To tak, jak ja. Nie chciałam tu przyjeżdżać, ale tata się uparł. Powiedział, że dobrze mi zrobi taka wycieczka… *** - Jak tutaj pięknie – westchnęła. Siedzieli razem na ławce ustawionej wśród donic kolorowymi kwiatami na tarasie, przyglądając się uważnie wyjątkowo jasnemu niebu. Księżyc świecił jasno w towarzystwie miliona migoczących gwiazd. Uwielbiał patrzeć na nocne niebo, zwłaszcza, gdy się czymś martwił. Widok ten bardzo go uspokajał. Jednak Elsa nie wyglądała na spokojną. Co chwilę, nerwowo poprawiała rękawiczki, mimo iż leżały idealnie. - Czemu je nosisz? - Słucham? – jego pytanie wyrwało ją z zamysłów. - Rękawiczki – wskazał na jej dłonie. - To dość długa historia, nie wiem, czy powinnam ci mówić… A poza tym, lubię je nosić – uśmiechem starała się zakończyć temat. - Spokojnie, nie muszę wiedzieć – odwzajemnił uśmiech – Byłaś już na takim balu? - Nie. Chyba nie. To znaczy, może byłam, ale już tego nie pamiętam. Rzadko wychodzę ze swojego pokoju. - Czemu? - To ma związek z moimi rękawiczkami. - Aha – uznał, że ten temat też lepiej zakończyć. - Masz rodzeństwo? – zapytała nagle. - Tak – odparł niechętnie – Dwunastu starszych braci… - O jejku, naprawdę? - Niestety tak… A ty masz rodzeństwo? - Mam młodszą siostrę, ma na imię Anna. - Przyjechała tu z tobą? - Nie, została w domu razem z mamą. - Czemu? - Rodzice mówią, że lepiej, jak będziemy osobno. - Czemu? - Jeśli pozwolisz, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, to dość przykra sprawa… - zwisłą głowę – Po prostu tak będzie lepiej… - Rozumiem… Więc przez to nie wychodzisz z pokoju? Skinęła głową. Rozumiał ją. On też rzadko wychodził. We własnym pokoju czuł się bezpiecznie, żaden z jego braci nigdy tam nie wchodził. Był rozdarty pomiędzy sypialnią, a stajnią, gdzie był Sirton. Musiał o niego dbać i było to jedynym powodem, dla którego z chęcią opuszczał swój pokój. - A ty i twoi bracia? – spytała Elsa – Lubisz ich? - Cóż, ja ich nawet lubię, ale oni mnie nie. Nie wie, co im takiego zrobiłem, ale mnie nie cierpią… Może to przez to, że jestem najmłodszy? Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a na taras wszedł Linus. - Widzę, że nasz Hansio ma dziewczynę – uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Przepraszam, czy mógłbyś nam nie przeszkadzać? – Elsa uniosła się z ziemi – Właśnie rozmawialiśmy. - Rozmawialiście… - zacytował, unosząc brwi – Wygadana ta twoja dziewczyna, nie ma co… Hans nie odpowiedział. Dobrze widział, że skończyłoby to się większą awanturą. Wolał przeczekać tę nieprzyjemną sytuację. Elsa skrzyżowała ramiona i popatrzyła na nieproszonego gościa wyczekująco, aż opuści taras. Linus prychnął ironicznie i obrócił się na pięcie po czym odszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. - Wszyscy twoi bracia tacy są? – spytała siadając obok Hansa. - Większość z nich, tylko Klaus i Victor są dla mnie mili. - Bo ten, który tu był, jest naprawdę okropny – popatrzyła na drzwi i skrzywiła się przypominając sobie postać niesympatycznego księcia. - Nie tylko ty tak uważasz – uśmiechnął się do niej. - Nie przejmuj się, rodzeństwo już takie jest, z wiekiem im przejdzie. - Obyś miała rację – westchnął – Bo na razie nie zapowiada się, żeby im przeszło… Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Na szczęście nie był to Linus, a ojciec Elsy. - Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam – uśmiechnął się ciepło – Ale czas już na nas. Elsa spojrzała na Hansa. Zrobiła to w taki sposób, że Hans nie chciał, żeby jechała. Tak dobrze mu się z nią rozmawiało. Rozumieli się, oboje czuli się samotni i chciał, aby została, ale przecież nie wypadało jej zatrzymywać. Skoro musi wracać… - Bardzo miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało –uśmiechnęła się – Może jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy. - Mam taką nadzieję – wstał, po czym ukłonił się – Było dla mnie zaszczytem móc spędzić z tobą ten wieczór. Musiało to komicznie wyglądać. Tego typu zwroty padające z ust dziesięciolatka… Świadczyło to jednak o jego dobrym wychowaniu. Wszystkich tych formułek nauczył się z książek, które czytała mu matka… Elsa posłała Hansowi delikatny uśmiech, gdy opuszczała taras. Wiedział, że musi się z nią ponowie spotkać. *** - I jak się podobało przyjęcie? – spytał Klaus. - Znalazł sobie dziewczynę – Linus uśmiechnął się z kpiną. - Nie pytam ciebie, tylko Hansa – skarcił go – Więc? Jak się podobało? - Było fajnie i była tam taka fajna dziewczyna. Miała na imię Elsa. - Zapewne córka króla Adgara. Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Gdybyś jeszcze kiedyś chciał pojechać na podobną uroczystość, śmiało, zawsze możesz mnie o to pytać. Ten dzień zdecydowanie Hans mógł nazwać udanym. Przyjęcie, którego tak się obawiał okazało się być bardzo ciekawym wydarzeniem, na którym poznał Elsę, co było dla niego jeszcze ważniejsze niż samo przyjęcie. Miał wrażenie, że była ona pierwszą osobą, która go rozumiała, która wiedziała, jak ciężko jest być samotnym… ________________________________________________ Rozdział X – Spadająca Gwiazda ' ' Przez szybę przebijało się jasne światło księżyca. Gwiazdy migotały na ciemnym niebie. Hans od dawna powinien już spać…. Właśnie, powinien. Ale nie chciał. Jako trzynastolatek nie miał już ochoty na posłuszne kładzenie się do łóżka o ustalonej porze. Wiedział, że przeżywa teraz trudny, dość buntowniczy czas. Ale jak niby miałby się buntować? Żeby jego bracia znów zaczęli się nad nim znęcać? Ostatnimi czasy było dość spokojnie. Można by rzec, zbyt spokojnie. Bracia mu nie dokuczali. Teraz woleli całkowicie go ignorować. Już od dłuższego czasu ans czuł się jakby był niewidzialny. Mógłby nawet wyskoczyć przez okno, nikt by tego nie zauważył… Nie mógł dłużej leżeć. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Lubił noc. Wtedy lepiej mu się myślało, miał o wiele więcej energii niż za dnia. A poza tym, nocą mógł pobyć sam i nikt mu w tym nie przeszkadzał. Samotność czasem go przytłaczała, ale naraz przypominał sobie, że nie jest przecież sam. Ma jeszcze Sirtona, i oczywiście Sofię. Wtem, jedna z gwiazd zamigotała nieco silnie, po czym zsunęła się z czarnego nieba. - Ktoś umarł – pomyślał Hans, po czym zwiesił głowę. Gdy spada gwiazda, większość osób myśli życzenie. Marzy o tym, by pewnego dnia, pragnienie to stało się rzeczywistością. Jednak Hans słyszał zarówno od matki, jak i od Sofii, że gdy spada gwiazda, ktoś właśnie odszedł z tego świata. Spadająca gwiazda zasmuciła nieco Hansa. Zaczął rozmyślać o tym, co mogło się stać, kto mógł umrzeć. Mimo iż bardzo chciał, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Jedynym sposobem, aby przestać, był sen… *** Przetarł dłonią swoje zaspane oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zwykle to Sofia przychodziła, żeby go obudzić, bo sam za nic w świecie nie wstałby z łóżka. Może jest jeszcze wcześnie? Spojrzał na wielki zegar, stojący w rogu pokoju. Wytężył wzrok, aby odczytać godzinę. Dziesiąta. Od trzech godzin powinien być już na nogach. Coś było nie tak… Zerwał się z łóżka, nałożył na siebie pierwsze, na które natrafił ubrania, po czym bez chwili namysłu udał się do sali tronowej. Jeśli ktokolwiek w pałacu miałby wiedzieć co się stało i powiedzieć to Hansowi, był Klaus. On jako jedyny czasem mu pomagał. Hans pewnym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia. Na szczęście Klaus nie był zajęty. Gdyby przerwał mu jakieś spotkanie, dostałoby mu się. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przegapiłeś śniadanie, prawda? – młody król zwrócił się do brata mierząc go nieco gniewnym spojrzeniem. - Wiem o tym – odparł niechętnie – Klaus, nie widziałeś może Sofii? Twarz króla złagodniała. Popatrzył na Hansa niemalże ze współczuciem. Hans jednak nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. - O niczym nie wiesz, prawda? – zapytał unosząc się z tronu. Hans pokręcił głową. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Czuł dziwny niepokój, chociaż nie wiedział, co takiego się stało, przeczuwał, że to nic dobrego. Klaus podszedł do brata, po czym położył rękę na ramieniu Hansa. - Posłuchaj – popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, Hans widział, że nie łatwo mu o tym mówić - Wczorajszej nocy Sofia odeszła. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Przecież jeszcze wczoraj się z nią widział. Rozmawiali, tuż po kolacji. Wszystko przecież było w porządku… Spadająca gwiazda. Ta, którą widział wczoraj. Nie miał pojęcia, że spadła właśnie z powodu Sofii… - Przykro mi – niski głos Klausa przerwał jego rozmyślenia – Sofia miała problemy z sercem, wczoraj miała atak, którego nie miała szans przeżyć. Naprawdę, strasznie ci współczuję. Nie obchodziło go jego współczucie. To nie mogło mu pomóc. Nikt nic już nie mógł zrobić… Teraz, zamiast smutku, czuł gniew. Zacisnął z całej siły pięści, próbując powstrzymać się od płaczu. - Jeśli chcesz – zaczął niepewnie Klaus - znajdziemy dla ciebie nową opiekunkę… - Ja nie chcę nowej! – wrzasnął Hans i czym prędzej wybiegł z sali. Gdy opuścił pomieszczenie, nie wiedział, dokąd biegnie. Chciał po prosu gdzieś pobiec. Jednak po chwili wiedział, gdzie powinien pójść… *** Otworzył drzwiczki boksu. Sirton, gdy tylko go zobaczył, radośnie podbiegł w jego stronę. Hans uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i poklepał konia po szyi. Sirton zawsze potrafił poprawić mu humor. Nie musiał robić nic, wystarczyło, że go zobaczył. Czuł wtedy, że ten koń naprawdę jest jego przyjacielem. Jego jedynym przyjacielem… Uśmiech momentalnie przerodził się w płacz. Kucnął na ziemi, opierając się plecami o ścianę z desek. Sirton, zmieszany nieco, trącił Hansa w łokieć. Książę uniósł głowę i z wdzięcznością popatrzył na rumaka. - Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się przez łzy – Tylko ty mi zostałeś… _________________________________________________ Rozdział XI – Plan ' ' Nawet po dziesięciu lata, nie potrafił się pogodzić z odejściem Sofii. Mimo iż był dorosły, nadal czuł się jak samotny, bezbronny dzieciak… Przychodził tutaj zawsze, gdy miał jakiś problem, z którym nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Tylko w tym miejscu mógł poczuć wsparcie rodziców, zwłaszcza matki. Ojca prawie nie znał. Prawie go nie pamiętał. Jednak pamiętał ten moment, gdy widział, jak kłócił się z jego matką. Jak ja wtedy spoliczkował. Jak powiedział, że władza jest najważniejsza… Usiadł na kamiennej ławeczce przed grobowcem. Na ziemi leżała wielka, marmurowa płyta, na której połyskiwał złoty napis: Tu spoczywają Malkolm i Annelise, władcy Południowych Wysp. Za zasługi oraz opiekę nad królestwem, niech spoczywają w pokoju… '' Grobowiec ten ufundowali wszyscy mieszkańcy Południowych Wysp, a Klaus wykonał projekt oraz zlecił budowę. Mimo iż żałoba skończyła się już dawno, Hans zawsze nosił ze sobą cos czarnego. Zwykle była to chustka, którą zwykł nosić pod szyją, jednak podczas ważnych uroczystości, czy balów, rezygnował z niej. Nie mógł w takich chwilach myśleć o samotności, o śmierci. Powinien się dobrze bawić. Sofia zawsze mówiła mu, że jego rodzice nie chcieliby żeby tak się zamartwiał. Często te słowa sprawiały, że zapominał na pewien czas o przykrościach. Ale kto miał go teraz pocieszać? Został tylko on i Sirton. Bardzo przywiązał się do zwierzęcia i gdyby jeszcze on odszedł… Hans załamałby się całkowicie. Oparł ręce na kolanach i zwiesił głowę. Czuł zapach krokusów, których fioletowe płatki lekko szarpał wiatr. Sam ubiegał o to, żeby je tutaj posadzić na cześć królowej. Co dziwne, jego bracia nie spierali się w tej kwestii. Co więcej, zgodzili się i jednogłośnie pochwalili pomysł najmłodszego brata. To była chyba jedna z niewielu miłych rzeczy, którą zrobili dla niego. Ale to było wtedy, gdy wszyscy rozpaczali po śmierci matki. Wszyscy ją kochali. Nie było się więc czemu dziwić, że - Wiesz co, mamo – westchnął tak cicho, że jego głos niemal zmieszał się z szumem wiatru – Mam jechać do Arendelle na koronację jakiejś królowej. Podobno jest bardzo ładna… Dziwne, że wybrali mnie, prawda? Zwykle to oni sobie jeżdżą na takie uroczystości… Myślisz, że to coś znaczy? Nagle w jego sercu obudziło się silne pragnienie dokonania czegoś. Każdy z jego braci zasłynął ważnym, lub mniej ważnym dokonaniem… Klaus był najmądrzejszy i najroztropniejszy z całej trzynastki. To na nim spoczywał obowiązek władzy nad królestwem, a rządzenie wychodziło mu doskonale. Wszyscy poddani go uwielbiali i mówili, że wdał się w rodziców. Był on bowiem sprawiedliwym i mądrym władcą. Victor, który był prawą ręką i pomocnikiem Klausa. To jemu wszyscy poddani zawdzięczali reformę o obniżenie podatków. Gdyby nie to, wielu z mieszkańców królestwa mogłoby cierpieć głód i niedostatek. Nikolaus był bardzo staroświecki, ale dzięki temu uchronił wszystkie zabytki królestwa przez zniszczeniem. Nie pozwolił między innymi na zburzenie starej kaplicy stojącej na obrzeżach lasu. Budynek nie był w najlepszym stanie, ale Nikolaus zlecił renowację. Fredbjorn, który sprawiał wrażenie groźnego, tak naprawdę był bardzo wrażliwym i dobrym człowiekiem. To za jego pośrednictwem Klaus zgodził się na wybudowanie sierocińca, które oddano pod boską opiekę Frigg, patronce rodziny. Alexander będący miłośnikiem literatury otworzył na przedmieściach pierwszą publiczną bibliotekę, aby nie tylko rodzina królestwa, szlachta, czy magnateria miała dostęp do nauki. Według niego, mądry król musi władać mądrym narodem. Andrew tak naprawdę nie zasłynął niczym ważnym. Jednak miał w sobie coś takiego, że wszystkie okoliczne młode damy zakochiwały się w nim bez pamięci, co było doś dziwne, bo Andrew nie grzeszył urodzą… Damien i Derek, zawsze trzymający się razem bliźniacy zasłynęli swoją odwagą, gdy podczas jednego z festynów zawalił się gmach budynku, gdzie znajdowało się kilkanaście osób. Bez trudu wyprowadzili wszystkich ze środka, na szczęście nikt nie został poważnie ranny. Grant również uratował komuś życie. Gdy w zimowy wieczór wracał z miasta, zauważył przy drodze małego chłopca, który zziębnięty siedział pod murem. Grant zabrał go do zamku, gdzie nakarmił, ogrzał i dał mu cieplejsze ubrania, a już następnego ranka zabrał chłopca do sierocińca, gdzie od razu się nim zajęli. Gdyby nie Grant, chłopiec mógłby tej mroźnej nocy nie przeżyć… William był dowódcą armii królewskiej. Jemu pisane są liczne zwycięskie walki w obronie Południowych Wysp oraz innym krajom, którym królestwo było zobowiązane pomóc. Linus, wątły, niski mężczyzna o bardzo bladej cerze i jasnobrązowych włosach, z pozoru nie wyróżniał się spośród reszty braci. Jednak podczas jednego z turniejów rycerskich odkryte zostały jego zdumiewające zdolności łucznicze. Do Linusa należą wszystkie myśliwskie trofea wiszące w sali kominkowej. Robert natomiast zasłynął swoją wrażliwością na biedę najuboższych mieszkańców królestwa. Zakochał się on bowiem w pięknej, lecz pochodzącej ze wsi Brigid, córce młynarza. Co prawda nie pobrali się jeszcze, ale za zgodą Klausa, ślub zakochanych ma obyć się już za kilka miesięcy. Dzięki wielkiej miłości Roberta, zniesione zostało prawo, które zabraniało małżeństwa członka rodziny królewskiej z kimś z niższej warstwy społecznej. A Hans nie zrobił nic godnego podziwu. Nikogo nie uratował, nic nie wybudował, niczego nie zlecił. Może to dlatego nie był zauważany? Każdy z jego braci mógł się czymś pochwalić, czym spektakularnym. On natomiast mógł powiedzieć tylko, że ma dwunastu starszych, bardzo mądrych i odważnych braci, których wszyscy kochają… I nagle go olśniło. W jaki sposób mógłby pokazać braciom, że jest kimś więcej niż pechowym, trzynastym księciem? Musi zdobyć władzę i udowodnić, że byłby dobrym królem. Ale jak ma to zrobić, skoro jest ostatnim w kolejce do tronu? Jedynym wyjściem jest poślubienie księżniczki lub… przyszłej królowej. Księżniczka Elsa z Arendelle! Został zaproszony na jej koronację. Może, jeśli zdoła przyjechać kilka dni przed uroczystością, zdąży jej się przypodobać? Nie znał jej właściwie wcale. Jedynie z opowieści braci, którzy słyszeli, że jest ona piękną i bardzo inteligentną blondynką o wielkich błękitnych oczach. Jednak bardzo rzadko wychodzi z pałacu. Praktycznie nigdy nie opuszcza swojej komnaty. A po tragicznej śmierci jej rodziców całkiem odizolowała się od świata. Z pewnością potrzebuje teraz pocieszenia. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto by wsparł ją nie tylko w trudnej życiowej sytuacji, ale również w rządzeni królestwem. Hans więc musiał dopilnować i dołożyć wszelkich starać, aby to on miał zaszczyt zostać jej ''pocieszycielem… - Pamiętasz tato, jak kiedyś powiedziałeś mamie, ze władza jest najważniejsza? – spytał nagle Hans już nieco głośniej – Ja pamiętam to doskonale… I to właśnie zamierzam udowodnić, bo miałeś racje. Mam plan. Zrobię coś tak wielkiego, że wszyscy mnie zapamiętają. A wy będziecie mogli być ze mnie dumni. Wiatr powiał silniej, tak jakby chciał go ostrzec, żeby jeszcze to wszystko przemyślał, ale Hans zaślepiony był swoją wizją o lepszym, szczęśliwszym życiu, gdzie to on byłby uwielbiany. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym podbiegł w stronę zamku… ___________________________________________________________ Rozdziałów miało być trzynaście (no wiecie, ta pechowa liczba Hansa) ale na te dwa nie miałam pomysłu :P Mimo wszystko, mam skrytą nadzieję, że ten ostatni wpis mojego autorstwa przypadnie wam do gustu ;) Ach, no tak, zapomniałam napisać o jednym... Zważywszy na to, że moje opowiadania czyta coraz mniej osób postanowiłam zaprzestać pisanie. Na Wiki też już raczej będę rzadko wchodziła, najwyżej zajrzę, żeby przeczytać kilka fanficków ;) Podsumowując, odchodzę. Może nie definitywnie, ale na tej wiki raczej rzadko będziecie mnie "widywać". Większość z was pewnie się z tego powodu cieszy, nie będę przeszkadzała ;) Pozdrawiam i żegnam, Chanelka :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania